In endoscopic surgery, a ureterscope is inserted into the intramural ureter. In order to so insert the ureterscope, that portion of the ureter must be dilated to at least a 12F. This results in severe enough swelling that after the procedure, the lumen may swell shut, causing colic. Ureteral catheters or drainage tubes are well known. However, the prior art ureteral catheters suffer from several common deficiencies. First, after a catheter is cystoscopically inserted, a second operative procedure (resulting in both discomfort and expense to the patient) is necessary. Second, the catheters often do not remain in place. Third, the catheters are of specific, noninterchangeable sizes. Consequently, hospitals are required to maintain a supply of variously-sized catheters.
Examples of United States patents which pertain to ureteral catheters that reflect one or more of these deficiencies include U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,958; 3,995,642 and 4,307,723. Each of these patents contemplates the use of a cystoscopic procedure both to insert and to remove the respective devices. This is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,958 at column 3, lines 2-3. It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,642 in column 2, lines 49-53. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,723 exhibits the same contemplation at column 4, lines 55-60.
There are also three sources of catheters currently on the market which are known to be used in procedures of this type. One such product is manufactured by Vance's, P.O. Box 227, Spencer, Ind. 47460, and bears identification no. V90183. This ureteral pigtail stint suffers from the disadvantage that it is too stiff so that it irritates the bladder excessively. In addition, it comes in pre-cut multiple catheter sizes, and a second operative procedure is required to remove the device. The second product is manufactured by the Bard Urological Division of C. R. Bard, Inc. in Murray Hill, N.J. 07974, and bears identification number 02L34008. This device has multiple coils and suffers from disadvantages in that these coils can rewind in the bladder and pull the coil out of the kidney. It, too, requires a cystoscopy for removal. The third such product is made by Medical Engineering Corp., 3037 Mt. Pleasant Street, Russine, Wis. 53404. It also comes in multiple sizes and requires a second operative procedure for removal.